A Water's Tale
by Professor Sage
Summary: RainexKranna. Raine admits her feelings to Kratos and is rejected, turning the reunion party into a case of chaos. What happens to Raine in the end, is it Life she chooses? Or Death? Read to find out! Chapter 2!
1. Life or Death

Sage: mya, this story is okay.. xD I figure if I stay up until I finish my oneshots, then I actually finish them.

Raine: OO really.

Sage: Yup. So anyways, come out my uh.. muse... thing..y..

Genis: Why me.

Sage: 'cause Kratos ran away oO ..

Genis: Well, whatever. **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia and Kelly Clarkson - Behind these Hazel eyes..**

Sage: yup.So yeah, iza **Onesided Kraine** I would guess, and that just randomly receives a bold. xD mya, hope yew like it..

* * *

" _Don't die before I do.. Lloyd, my son.."_

Those, were the last spoken words that came from Kratos' mouth while on Symphonia. Technically, he'd already left having said those words while departing. But that's past the point.

It'd been 2 months since then, and frankly, Kratos was done his task, and alone on Derris-Kharlan. He kept telling himself that this is what he deserved, being an angel of Cruxis. Yuan did call him through the communicator now and then, He glanced at the device. Yuan had stated if he'd wanted to come back, he could.

But that wasn't an option.

Sighing wearily, Kratos got up and went for a walk around Derris-Kharlan. He stopped at the teleport, and grew dazed watching it glow dimly. Shaking out of it, he wandered back to his room, and lay down on his bed, closing his eyes. Almost half asleep, a noise distracted the angel and he looked over to the side. The communicator – buzzing about like crazy. Kratos got up and picked it up, turning it on.

" ... Oh, it _did _work.." A familiar female voice said, and image appeared.

" Raine?".

" Ah, hmm.. I guess your fine.." Raine said slowly, faintly blushing. She nervously looked to the side. " I only asked Yuan to see how you were d-doing.".

_Seems just like yesterday.._

_You were a part of me.._

_I used to stand so tall.._

_I used to be so strong.._

_Your arms around me tight.._

_Everything, it felt so right.._

_Unbreakable, like nothin'_

_could go wrong.._

_Now I can't breathe.._

_No, I can't sleep.._

_I'm barely hanging on..._

" ...".

" I see your as silent still.. don't.. you think it's time for a change, Kratos?".

" What do you mean by that..".

" Eh, well.. it's a new world and.." Raine looked to the side then down, she started blushing again.

" And?".

" And.. Maybe you can change to.. I'm sure.. She... Anna, wouldn't.. want.. you.." Raine bit her lip.

" ..." Kratos seemed to dive deep in thought. Raine kept it silent, finding the courage to ask him a question.

" Lloyd.. he.. misses you, you know..".

" He does..?".

" Yes. I thought you'd know that.".

" ...".

" Um.. Kratos why don't.. you come back down here.. back on Symphonia... Colette and Lloyd are going to be married soon... and.. my brother.. is dating Presea.. although.. they pretend not to notice the age difference..".

_Here I am, once again.._

_I'm torn into pieces.._

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought _

_You were the one,_

_Broken up, _

_Deep inside.._

_But you won't get to_

_See the tears I cry..._

_Behind These Hazel Eyes.._

Raine wished with all her heart that she would be able to stay with Kratos for the rest of her life, but it seemed he still had feelings for Anna...

" I.. don't know.. I'm su-" Kratos was cut off.

" Your supposed to stay there because you want to be punished, but, the punishment isn't only on you!".

" I'm sorry Raine.." Raine thought she was imagining things, but did she see him avoid looking at her? ...

" It's not me who you should be apologizing too. Now, why don't you at least come down for a while and be there for your son.." Raine sighed, her heart yearning for the taste of love, however she couldn't fall in, for she'd just be shattered, to her – love was hopeless, nothing but nonsense.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life.._

_Now all that's left of me.._

_Is what I pretend to be.._

_So together, but so broken up inside.._

'_Cause I can't breathe.._

_No, I can't sleep.._

_I'm barely hanging on..._

" Very well then.." Kratos sighed, then disappeared. Raine's heart skipped a beat. Even _Yuan_ wasn't able to convince him to come down like that.

' _he's probably thinking of Anna..'_ Raine though absent minded. She turned off the communicator and put it on the desk, going to her room. The house fell silent as she sunk into her bed and hugged her pillow, burying her face in the pillow and cried herself to sleep..

_The next morning.._

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

Raine slowly opened her eyes, then sat up, rubbing them, and pushing some of her hair out of the way. She yawned and slipped out of bed, hearing that noise again. She wandered to the door, unlocking it with a _click_ then opening it.

" Oh, hello Professor! .. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Colette greeted her, cheerful as ever.

" Oh.. Colette... I'm fine." Raine said flatly, she'd forgotten she'd cried herself to sleep...

" Oh. Oh..kay.. Well, guess what!" Colette said, regaining cheerful again.

" I don't know.." Raine stated, she wasn't in the mood.

" Kratos came back!" Colette said happily. " Lloyd was _so_ happy, he said, ' Let's throw a party!'".

" Party." Raine said, she never liked those things..

" Yeah! C'mon Professor, it'll be fun!" Colette said, Raine stepped aside and allowed Colette to help her pack up..

_Here I am, once again.._

_I'm torn into pieces.._

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought _

_You were the one,_

_Broken up, _

_Deep inside.._

_But you won't get to_

_See the tears I cry..._

_Behind These Hazel Eyes.._

_Lloyd's – night time again.._

Raine took a deep breath, fixing her dress. She was wearing her costume she'd received when saving Princess Hilda. It was tight but she didn't mind... that much.

" Oh, hey Professor." Lloyd said, strolling up to her.

" Lloyd, I'm not your teacher." Raine stated.

" .. It just suits you." Lloyd shrugged, casual as ever, he wearing his " Noblemen " outfit.

" I see.." Raine managed to say.

" Yeah, uhh.. dad's upstairs." Lloyd said, pointing up.

" Ah, alright." Raine said quietly, watching Lloyd as he went back over to the others. Raine took another deep breath and trudged up the stairs. Raine went out onto the terrace, a cool breeze swiftly coming to her, Kratos turned his head.

" I'm sorry to bother you.. I just don't.." Raine trailed off.

" Have a big favor for parties.." Kratos finished, Raine closed her eyes.

" Yes..but.. how come you listen to me but not Yuan..?" Raine asked, feeling her heart beat faster, she joined Kratos and leaned against the fence like built guard, and looked up at the stars.

_Swallow me then spit me out.._

_For hating you, I blame myself.._

_Seeing you it kills me now.._

_No, I don't cry on the outside.._

_Anymore..._

Raine fiddled nervously with her dress and then sighed, looking down. Kratos glanced at her questionable.

" Heh.. I'm.. s-sorry.." Raine said, trying to cool off, she didn't know she was blushing like crazy.

" .. Raine, are you sick..?".

" Wh-what! O-of c-course n-not!".

" ... You don't seem normal..".

" Eh.. what..?" Raine mumbled, then blushed more from his hand being in contact with her skin, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She wasn't going to let this get to her..

Again.

Kratos sighed, letting his hand slip, he missed Anna, yet.. he could feel strings of love for Raine. She could reject him, then again, what if she _also_ had feelings for him..?

' _Every time someone comes close to me.. they end of getting hurt.. I can't let her get hurt..'_ He thought, looking to the side.

" Um, Kratos?" Raine said quietly, almost a whisper. He looked back to her. " I.. just wanted to tell you I.. um.. l..love.. you..".

" Raine, I.." Kratos couldn't bring himself to finish, Raine took a step back, shaking her head slightly.

" I knew it! You still love Anna, don't you!" Raine cried, tears slipping down her face, the moon already risen high, music playing, laughter and all.

_Here I am, once again.._

_I'm torn into pieces.._

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought _

_You were the one,_

_Broken up, _

_Deep inside.._

_But you won't get to_

_See the tears I cry..._

_Behind These Hazel Eyes.._

Raine bolted down stairs, tear blinded and shoved past the half drunk group, outside, the cool air plastered against her face, she didn't know where exactly she was running, but she was running. She soon tripped and fell, looking up, as tears slid down her cheeks. Where was she? ... That wasn't important for now. Her chest ached, her emotions slipping from her grasp slowly, she just wanted to die. And die she would..

Getting up and staggering slightly, she wandered and came across a pond. Pretty, the fireflies dancing around, lily pads covered in flowers...

Raine couldn't swim, she hated water, and fear would sweep over her. However.. this time was different, she stared at it, then took a step forward, another.. another.. until she was walking into the water..

Kratos summoned his wings and flew up, he needed to find Raine, and quick. Eyes darting this way and that as he flew, the moon illuminating his wings, emitting a faint dim eerie glow. Catching a glimpse of yellow specks, the seraphim dived down into the trees, avoiding branches. Using his angelic senses he heard something fall deeper into the water, landing and sprinting till he came across a pond, with the yellow specks – fireflies, and, ruffles in the water...

_Here I am, once again.._

_I'm torn into pieces.._

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought _

_You were the one,_

Raine let the water seep through her slightly open mouth, her eyes half closed, vision blurring more each second. Her body wanted to fight for air, but she ignored it. The cool icy liquid filled her lungs. Closing her eyes, she smiled slightly.

' _I'm sorry Genis.. I am... really..'_ Raine thought, she felt something touch her, she opened her eyes catching a glimpse of auburn hair, before she fell into a deep slumber, never to awaken...

_Broken up, _

_Deep inside.._

_But you won't get to_

_See the tears I cry..._

_Behind These Hazel Eyes..

* * *

_

SagexGenis: Ha Ha you got re-jec-ted!

Raine: Y,Y that's not nice:: chases :

SagexGenis: AHHHHH:: runs away :

Kratos: ...

Presea: ...

Volt: ...

Sage: mya, xx mom's making the mistake and dragging me to go to the freakin' shopping place.. : twitch :

Kratos: n-n; ..

Presea: Sage hates shopping?

Sage: Yes. I. Do.

Raine: HA:: smacks her over the head with a Deck Brush :

Sage: xX : KOed :

Kratos: oo ... Judgement!

Everyone else:: KOed :

Kratos: o-o eh.. heh.. um.. Sage hopes you liked it..?


	2. Rebirth of forgivence

Raine: Sage, I luv you!

Sage: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH:: runs away :

Raine: Not in that way.. freak..

Sage: ;- ; I'm not a freak.. holy crap my computer is screwed up here... Make this short!

Kaya: **Professor Sage dun own Tales, or Evanesscense's Bring Me to Life.**

Sage:: nod : and thank yew to Healing Wind for helping me pick that!**  
**

* * *

..Or that's what she thought, anyway. Why had life been so cruel to her? Why had she been saved? By _him._

Raine, as weak as a thin twig surrounded by foot steps, opened her eyes a bit, then coughed. How come she was still alive? Didn't she drown? She did drown, maybe this was...? She closed her eyes again, hoping to re-open them to nothing but black. Coughing again she opened her eyes and saw the forestry again. Raine closed her eyes and stayed that way, trying to recall why she was here, had someone saved her? ... It couldn't of been...

" Raine?" A voice said quietly, it was familiar.

" How could .. Why did you save me!" Raine cried, trying to keep herself conscious, but she was weak, and her body yearned for rest.

" ... ".

" You love Anna, Kratos. You do, I don't even know why I tried.." Raine said coldly, her chest aching, she fought back tears.

" Raine I-" Kratos was cut off.

" Kratos. Lloyd wouldn't want us to be together any way. Just go with that women." Raine said, maybe he did love her? ...Lloyd and Genis would just wreck it, anyways. Kratos let out a sigh, then looked down.

" Raine, I saved you because.. I love you.." Kratos said quietly.

" What..!" Raine whispered, but that's all that went, because she lost conscious..

_How.. Can you see_

_Into my eyes.._

_Like open doors..?_

_Leading.. you down_

_into my core.. _

_where I become_

_so numb.. Without _

_a soul.. My spirits _

_sleeping Somewhere_

_cold.. Until you find it _

_There and lead.._

_it back.. home.._

The next time Raine awoke, she vaguely remembered what happened. Her head was pounding though. She opened her eyes slowly, everything falling to a blur. Dizzly she sat up.

" Raine! How could you do that!" A voice cried, anger, confusion, and lots of other emotion rang in their voice. Raine coughed then looked to her side. A tear stained Genis, was sitting beside her. Fresh tears now ran down his cheeks.

" I.. Genis I'm.." Raine tried, but couldn't find the words.

" Raine! You scared us all!" Genis yelled, voice shaky.

" I'm sorry.." Raine whispered, trying not to cry herself. She wanted to know where Kratos was, she wanted to get this straight. Silence hung between them, Genis climbed up on the bed and hugged his sister as if the world would end, sobbing. Raine comforted him, only speaking in a soothing voice. He soon fell asleep and she slid from his grip and she looked at herself in the mirror. Noticing...

Her dress was white.

Almost screaming, she covered her mouth and fell back, slightly horrified, blushing furiously. Scrambling back up she regained her composure and took a deep breath. Lucky for her by now the dress was dry, which means she didn't have to face the pervert.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save_

_Me from the dark  
( Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can''t wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the _

_nothing I've become_

" Raine." Sheena said, walking in, seeing her friend distressed, she, was wearing her normal outfit.

" Sheena.. have you come t-" Raine was cut off.

" No, I heard a bang, and came to see what it was, heh, you getting wet and putting on a white dress bother you?" Sheena asked playfully, Raine shot her a glare. " Anyways. Until then, you can borrow something of mine." Raine hated those words.

" Yes, alright. Thank you.." Raine managed to mumbled. She sighed as Sheena gave her the suit she was wearing last night – the one she'd also received from rescuing the princess.

" See, doesn't it look nice on you?" Sheena asked Raine, who was blushing furiously. She couldn't say she liked this, but it was a change from her baggy non-showing clothing.

" Sure.." Raine said rather distracted, she looked at herself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath.

" Why don't you get Kratos to go with you for a walk. I'm sure you need it." Sheena said, then left. Raine sighed, she looked to Genis. He was still sound asleep, worry tied into his features. She shook her head then left. Descending the last stair, she found everyone staring at her, Sheena, and Colette guarding a tied up and gagged Zelos. Colette smiled.

" You look nice Professor!" Colette said, giggling.

" Yes.. is.. Genis.. okay?" Presea asked.

" He's upstairs sleeping." Raine said, pink.

" C'mon Raine, stop stalling. Go!" Sheena said, winking.

" Uh.. D- Kratos said he wanted to talk to you. He's out by mom's grave I think.." Lloyd said, Raine nodded, then left. Indeed Kratos was by Anna's grave. She quietly came up behind him, but said nothing.

_Now that I know_

_What I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me _

_And make me real  
Bring me to life_

" Um.. Kratos?" Raine said quietly, finally gathering the courage to say something, although he knew she was there. He looked to the side without moving his head. " I'd.. like to go to my house to get some clothes.. would... you accompany me?".

" Alright." Kratos said, turning to her. She gasped. The look in his eyes made her think twice of what ever she'd be thinking of, for the gaze pierced her heart like daggers and made questions run through her head. She started blush, that Raine was sure of, because Kratos was staring at her, wanting to question as to _why_ she was wearing what she was.

" Eh.. th.. this is why we're going.. and.. I wanted to talk to you." Raine stated, Kratos' face went emotionless all over again. He sighed and walked past her. She trotted after him.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside(I can''t wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and_

_Save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can''t wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the _

_Nothing I've become  
_

They just entered Iselia forest when Raine spoke up, the forest was actually pretty nice for a change. The two admiring the forestry.

" I.. I'm.. s...sorry for.. what happened.." Raine finally said, but it was almost a whisper being so quiet.

" Don't worry about it, the others are just a little tipsy about it." Kratos said, not looking to her.

" Yes.. but.. weren't.. you the most hurt by it, at the least?" Raine asked, closing her eyes. She was going to be rejected again, and that was clear. Except Kratos stopped, and stared at her. She stopped, not turning around, not knowing what to do. She gasped as she felt arms wrap around her, blushing furiously. " Kratos..?".

" Raine..".

" Wh.. A...aren't.. you.. ?" Raine questioned, trying to stop blushing, a light dizzy kind of feeling swept over her and she couldn't move. Was... this.. love? ..

" No.. I.. tried to tell you but.." Kratos stopped, letting his hands fall back to his sides. Raine closed her eyes, trying not to let the threatening tears fall. She'd forgotten what she was wearing, too. " Let's get going..".

" Yes.." Raine said quietly, wiping her tears away, perhaps.. he was just toying with her. She took a deep breath and they began walking in silence again.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living _

_a lie, there's _

_nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

Upon finally arriving at the Village of Oracles, Raine and Kratos wandered to their newly built destination. Kratos, did have a little admire for her ability to be able to stand up tall even when she was in doubt. He couldn't do that, well.. he could but not as well as she. He sighed as she told him to wait on the couch, then left to her room.

Raine swung open the doors to her closet and bit her lip. What was it she would wear anyways.. she wanted to look nice, but.. then not really nice. And, she was getting used to this.. skimpy outfit. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes, then reopened them, chosen her acolyte clothing she'd obtained. Stripping the cloth off, she let it fall to the ground, then got into her Maiden outfit. Sighing she remembered the rope – she couldn't tie it, she usually had that done for her. For now, the outfit hung loosely on her body. She swiftly walked out of the room.

_Frozen inside without _

_Your touch without_

_Your love darling _

_Only you are the life _

_Among the dead..._

" Kratos?" Raine stated. He looked up at her. " I need you to um.. tie.. this.. on..".

" ... Very well.." Kratos said, getting up, taking the rope from her, she turned her head to hide her blush. Why was this so hard? Unbeknownst to Raine, Kratos finished and was now standing in front of her, crouching down so he leveled with her, resting his hands on his knees.

" Eh.. s-sorry.." Raine said, looking away again.

" Should.. we go back..?" Kratos asked, Raine looked back at him, blushing again slightly, she was speechless. He smirked then stood up. Looking to the window.

" Wh-why a...are you asking me...?" Raine asked, she smacked herself inside, she couldn't stop stuttering, and her heart was beating faster, she'd thought it'd bounce right out of her chest. As for her stomach, it felt like butterflies inhabited it.

" Because.. You seem a little.. sick.. Your face is flustered.." Kratos said, looking back at her.

" O-oh.." Raine shook her head, taking a deep breath.

" .. It's because of me, isn't it.." Kratos asked, amusement dancing in his eyes. Anna had done the same thing..

_All this time I can't _

_Believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but_

_You were there in _

_Front of me  
I've been sleeping _

_A thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to_

_Everything  
Without a thought without_

_A voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Anna.. Kratos yearned to be with her again, but his heart told him to move on, and stay with Raine. Besides, after realizing she truly did love him, he knew he wouldn't be rejected. Sighing, he waved his hand in front of Raine's eyes, for she'd spaced out. She nodded to question he asked.

" I.. I.. w..." Raine stopped short, closing her eyes.

" What?" Kratos asked.

" .. I want.. to be with you, forever.. I do.. but.." Raine whispered, tears fell from her eyes. Kratos embraced her again, she let her head rest on his chest while crying.. she felt so weak.. Silence encircled the two, ignoring Raine's sobs. She'd have to have Genis' acceptance before she actually got into a relationship, but Genis seemed to favor for Kratos. As for Lloyd... Well, Lloyd wouldn't be so happy with his father being with his teacher at the least.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and _

_Save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing_

_I've become_

_Weeks later..._

Somehow, time passed and the two, managed to keep their relationship a secret, except, this one day, Sheena got suspicious and followed them out, unraveling their secret. She smiled. The two were bound to be together sooner or later. She sighed, looking down. She liked Lloyd – a lot.. Would he ever love her? Of course not.. he had her. Colette. She went back to reality, and not her thoughts. Would she keep Kratos and Raine's secret? Or would she explain to everyone? .. Only time would tell...

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie,_

_There's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_


End file.
